1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a control method of a lamp, and more particularly to a control method of a lamp capable of controlling the lamp in wireless technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional lamp is controlled by a solid electrical wire. For example, a switch disposed on a wall is directly connected to the lamp by the solid electrical wire for being controlled to switch the lamp on or off. However, such design is limited to a geographical disposition of the lamp, and hence the lamp can't be controlled effectively.